Oscuro y negro
by B. S. Kei
Summary: Días completamente negros habían pasado cuando Ciel repentinamente regresó, junto con un mayordomo vestido de negro. Nunca supo cómo apartar los ojos de ese negro tan intenso. -Sebastian/Elizabeth. One shot. Spoilers del manga-.


**Alerta de Spoiler del manga. Se sitúa en el arco de los zombies. **

**Hice esto hace un tiempo y quise subirlo, ojalá les guste. Los reviews son bien recibidos. :)**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Hago esto solo por diversión y entretenimiento. **

* * *

**Oscuro y negro**

_ Usando su vestido completamente negro, con sus sentimientos completamente negros. Un mes de invierno completo de negro había pasado cuando repentinamente Ciel regresó. _

_ Junto con un mayordomo completamente de negro. _

Nunca supo cómo apartar los ojos de ese negro tan intenso.

El negro se había transformado de pronto en un color hermoso.

Tuvo que dejar el pastel a medio comer cuando llegó el tiempo de dormir. Las niñas buenas dormían temprano, se dijo como consuelo. El dulce gusto de la crema pastelera aún en su boca. Ciel se despidió de ella y como respuesta le dio un abrazo fuerte lleno de afecto que lo hizo sonrojar tras dar la vuelta a la mitad de la mesa para llegar hasta él. Lindo. Era absolutamente lindo cuando se sonrojaba así. Lástima que su corazón ya no se llenara tanto de amor al verlo así.

Con el rostro excesivamente alegre se desplazó en compañía de Maylene hacia su habitación. La dama de llaves la ayudó a desvestirse y cambiar el complicado vestido de Nina Hopkins por el camisón de dormir en ausencia de su doncella. Lizzie no le dio mayor importancia a que Maylene no fuera tan experta como Paula para esa tarea. Sonrió. Maylene se arregló las gafas en su rostro antes de levantarse del piso y asentir, creyendo que el trabajo ya estaba hecho.

—Buenas noches, Lady Elizabeth. —Hizo una reverencia sujetando su vestido después de que ella se metiera a la cama.

—Buenas noches para ti también, Maylene. —Lady Elizabeth le enseñó una sonrisa amplia antes de que el ama de llaves volviera a hacer una reverencia y se marchara de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Entonces Lady Middleford esperó mirando hacia arriba en su cama de dosel. Esperó, tarareando una cancioncilla infantil en su mente a que el sueño viniera a ella. Las llamas rojas aún estaban encendidas en las velas del candelabro pues la olvidadiza y torpe de Maylene había olvidado apagarlas antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Así, como si su pensamiento lo trajera hasta su lado por el solo hecho de quererlo en su presencia fue que la puerta se abrió sigilosamente. Los pasos suaves y elegantes del mayordomo se trasladaron desde la puerta lentamente hasta el mueble al lado de su cama. Sopló. El aire que salió de su boca apagó el fuego de las velas. No así el que se encendió inmediatamente en su pecho.

Sus ojos, que permanecían lo suficientemente ocultos tras sus parpados para demostrar que trataban de dormir pero no lo suficiente como para parecer dormida, lo miraron. Hubiera deseado que las llamas aún iluminaran la estancia para poder ver su rostro. Supuso que en esos momentos su mano sostenía el candelabro.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes. Lo imaginó mirándola desde arriba, con una engreída sonrisa formándose en sus labios. ¿Se estaría burlando de ella como lo había visto hacer con su prometido? Deseó que no fuera así, porque le dolía pensar que él pudiera hacer eso con ella. Normalmente la opinión de un sirviente no tenía importancia alguna, pero tratándose de él, la tenía.

—Mi Lady, veo que aún no se ha dormido…

Su corazón se agitó. Trató de regular su respiración y parecer calmada. Ahora se sentía agradecida de que no hubiera luz en la habitación porque así él no podía ver el sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas.

Entonces Sebastian se acercó a la cama e inclinó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, impropio a su posición de mayordomo, como si quisiera oír los latidos de su corazón. Este latía desbocado dentro de su pecho. Respiró otra vez, preparada para lo que iba a suceder.

Sebastian subió hasta su rostro. La luz de la luna colada en la ventana le dio a entrever una sonrisa que debía ser pecaminosa a sus ojos entrecerrados. Sintió que el aire le faltaba. Y él con su beso casto y ligero, impropio de un hombre como él, le devolvía el aliento. Su cuerpo se sintió repentinamente ligero otra vez, calmado, en un lugar que debía ser el paraíso.

—Dulces sueños, _My lady_—susurró a su oído. Su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo. Él se marchó cerrando la puerta sin que ella lo notara.

Y como cada vez que lo hacía, cayó rendida al sueño. Así como la bella durmiente despertaba con el beso del príncipe azul, ella se dormía tras el beso del mayordomo. Era una cura milagrosa para su falta de sueño.

Luego, la culpa la consumía. Tanto como se había elevado a los cielos cuando la besó, la realidad la abrumaba con una caída abismal desde arriba directamente a las brasas del infierno. Una caída lenta y dolorosa.

¿Cómo podía querer de esa forma al mayordomo? ¿Y si él la correspondía? ¡Cuánto peor! Deseaba que él solo estuviera jugando con ella, pero a la vez ese pensamiento la deprimía. No era bonito. No era lindo pensar que para él solo fuera una entretención prohibida ¿lo hacía para vengarse de alguna cosa que Ciel le hubiera hecho y de esa forma sentir que le arrebataba algo a su señor?

Ciel… ¿por qué los sentimientos que tenía ahora hacia su prometido ya no eran tan explosivos en su interior cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos? Cada vez que lo veía sonreír y relajarse en su presencia, su pecho se llenaba de calidez. Pero nada más. El cariño que tenía hacia él era el que le podía profesar a un amigo de la infancia, a un primo muy querido; alguien por el que haría todo lo posible por proteger y ver feliz. ¿No deseaba alguien eso para una persona muy querida? Le deseaba a Ciel toda la felicidad del mundo, porque él más que nadie la merecía.

Aquel día en el barco, entre las pláticas de su padre, su hermano y su prometido, su mirada se alzó sobre la mesa para ver al mayordomo de pie. Sebastian había peinado su cabello hacia atrás obligado por su madre. Su madre pensaba que su cabello largo era indecente. A Lizzie le parecía simplemente hermoso. Era parte de él, pensaba con el corazón encogido, así que no podía ser menos que hermoso.

Él la miró. Ella se estremeció. Qué lindo era soñar con ser correspondida, aún siendo una lady y él un mayordomo, un ama y un sirviente ¿por qué tales amores estaban vedados la sociedad londinense? Además, su familia nunca lo entendería. Mucho menos su madre que la había educado para ser la esposa de su sobrino y una Phantomhive como ella alguna vez lo fue. Ciel jamás permitiría tal ofensa, porque aunque no la quisiera en un sentido romántico y deseara su felicidad de la misma forma en que ella deseaba la de él, la sociedad no le permitía ser libre de darle sus bendiciones. Como conde, nadie debería ofenderlo ¿qué dirían las señoras cuchicheando entre ellas en las fiestas sobre el mayordomo y la prometida de su amo mancillando el honor del Conde Phantomhive? ¿Qué dirían los nobles que los rodeaban si él no condenaba aquel acto tan indigno?

Y eso solo sería el comienzo si cedía a esos sentimientos. Si él correspondía a lo que sentía por él, si Sebastian deseaba algo más de ella que un simple juego, entonces, Dios, sí que estaría perdida.

Así, tres días completos pasaron hasta que lo que parecía ser un paraíso con su querida familia y cerca del hombre que tanto quería se transformó en un autentico infierno. Casi literalmente. Muñecas bizarras que trataban de comérsela viva a ella, a Ciel y a su mensajero. El secreto que por tantos años guardó finalmente salió a flote cuando su propia vida y la de Ciel peligraban.

Si lo hubiera querido con tal devoción divina, probablemente se hubiera dejado morir si con eso conseguía que él conservara la imagen linda de ella, pero como su corazón se había apartado del camino de los sentimientos propios de una dama inglesa, se dio cuenta de que esa sensación de libertad egoísta de importarle más el bienestar de las personas que quería que las habladurías de la sociedad era lo que verdaderamente importaba en la vida. Que la felicidad era posible.

Quiso decirle a ese hombre, a ese mayordomo que lo quería, hacerlo conocedor de su descubrimiento y preguntarle de una vez por todas qué era lo que sucedía entre ellos, pero se dijo a sí misma mientras corría de esas muñecas bizarras, que lo más importante ahora era el salir con vida de ahí e ir a los botes. Todo iba a terminar. Qué lástima que no fuera así.

—Si Ciel se queda yo también quiero ir…—Había dicho cuando se enteró de que ellos no irían con ella. No iba a permitir que nada les sucediera a ambos si podía impedirlo. Entonces un dolor en la parte posterior de su cuello la hizo desplomarse hacia adelante.

—Perdóneme…—Alcanzó a oír antes de que sus sentidos se apagaran, justo antes de que aquel fuerte brazo la tomara antes de caer de bruces en el suelo. Ese brazo no podía ser de otro más que de él. Su persona… y entonces, el negro absoluto la invadió.

Con ese acto tan cruel de dejarla inconsciente antes de partir junto a su amo fue que se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de estar en su mundo de deberes y servicios. Él no la quería como ella a él. Probablemente Sebastian solo la había apartado del peligro porque era su deber como mayordomo de los Phantomhive ¿no? Era imposible que lo hubiera hecho por otra razón.

Quizás él no quería que viera con impotencia cómo el chico al que debía querer y el hombre al que ella quería se iban alejando de su vida para siempre. Quería creer eso. Era el único consuelo al que se permitía aferrarse.

_—Te quiero—_le dijo tiempo después cuando todo terminó. Incapaz de guardarse sus sentimientos por más tiempo esa noche antes de dormir. De pie a un lado de la cama_—. Te quiero_—volvió a repetir, sus ojos casi empañándose en lágrimas.

El mayordomo sonrió. No con aquella sonrisa engreída ni socarrona, sino una más suave, casi como si tratara con alguien que no está ni cerca de entender, como un niño. O una niña.

—Buenas noches, _my lady. _—Le dio el habitual beso en los labios que solía darle en la cama para dormir estando de pie y teniendo que inclinarse para alcanzar los labios de esa jovencita de catorce años.

Solo que esta vez el beso no infundió en ella el deseo de dormir.

Si Lady Middleford creyó que aquella vez en el barco iba a ser la última en que el mayordomo haría uso de triquiñuelas para dormirla, se equivocó. Cuando el mayordomo hubo abandonado sus labios, sintió que el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones. Una sensación que le oprimía el pecho le impedía respirar ¿la había envenenado? ¿Cómo? Luego pensó. Y recordó la taza de té que no quiso beber y luego, al sabor endulzado y fuerte de esa bebida en los labios del mayordomo.

—Sebas…—iba diciendo, tambaleándose—…tian…

—El té de esta noche "New moon drop" mezclado con especias calmantes…—había dicho—. Lo preparé especialmente para usted. Una verdadera lástima que no lo haya bebido como corresponde.

De nuevo oscuridad. Negro por todas partes.

Despertó en una cama muy familiar. Su propia cama en la mansión de su familia natal. A su alrededor se amontonaban una serie de rostros familiares alegres de que despertara.

— ¡Qué bueno que despertó! —había dicho una doncella.

— ¡Y se haya salvado de ese horroroso incendio! —contestó Paula mientras su padre la abrazaba.

— ¡Hermanita! —Al abrazo de su padre también se unió su hermano. Su madre, que no era de dar muestras de afecto en público y que se mantenía en lo posible reservada se unió también. Vio que de sus ojos corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas.

— ¡Es un milagro, señorita! —volvió a hablar Paula.

Entonces lo entendió todo. Fuego. Mansión Phantomhive. Milagro. Té y calmantes. El mayordomo…

Se unió a su madre en las lágrimas.

Con su vestido completamente negro, con sus sentimientos completamente negros durante días completamente negros.

Un día Ciel se había ido repentinamente. Junto con un mayordomo completamente de negro.

Deseó creer que el único acto de amor que Sebastian le devolvió a sus puros sentimientos fue el haberle ahorrado el sufrimiento de ver partir al chico que debía amar y al hombre que amaba de su vida para siempre. Ajenos, distantes y lejanos. Inalcanzables.

**FIN**


End file.
